


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by prettycheese21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Minor Injuries, Missions Gone Wrong, Secret Relationship, That's not so secret anymore, The Avengers are very confused, and make a lot of assumptions, but not really, for world renowned superheroes they sure are oblivious, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team finds out Natasha and (Name) are dating. They're pretty confused, considering they thought they were both dating other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I came up with this little ting at a friend's house and I got it edited and decided to post it before the new year.  
> I go back to school soon, so that means I won't be posting nearly as much as I am now. Because my school's favorite past time is to crush my will to live, as well as eliminate all of my free time.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

   Natasha had been contacted by Coulson as soon as she'd finished her solo mission and was on her way back to HQ. (Name) had been injured on an emergency mission with the Avengers, he didn't know the details, and she was being kept in medical overnight.

   While she'd kept a calm and collected exterior, on the inside she was rather concerned (not that she'd ever show it). Why couldn't they tell her what had happened? She was never one for not knowing what was going on. She wasn't fatally injured... was she?

   Natasha had practically sprinted to medical when she arrived back.

****

   "Guys, I told you, I'm fine," (Name) said as she tried once again to get out of bed, but was instantly pushed back into bed by Steve.

   "You just went through an explosion," Steve stated. "You are not leaving this bed until you're cleared by medical."

   The injured woman sighed, "I broke my arm and took a bump to the head. I'm fine. I've gone home with worse injuries."

   "(Name), you're staying here and that's final."

   "Yeah, listen to your boyfriend," Tony said from the doorway his arms crossed.

   (Name) stilled, confused. "Boyfriend? What? He's not-"

   It was then Natasha burst through the door, shoving Tony aside as she ran to the bed. Sitting in front of her, Natasha looked her over, silently taking in her injuries. (Name)'s face was covered in small cuts and scrapes, with a splattering of bruises covering the rest of her visible skin. Her left arm was wrapped and in a sling, and, from previous experience, knew it was waiting to be casted.

   "What happened?" Natasha finally asked after a few moments of silence, looking at (Name)'s eyes as she waited for the woman to respond.

   "The building next to mine exploded, knocked me off the roof and into a nearby dumpster," she responded efficiently, including all of the details she knew Natasha wanted to hear without being asked. "I broke my arm and hit my head in the fall, it's a minor concussion at most. I'm fine."

   Natasha put a gloved hand to (Name)'s face, her bare and slender fingers gently caressing the scratched skin underneath. "You know I worry about you."

   "Well, you shouldn't, I'm fine," the other woman sweetly smirked.

   "Wait," Tony interjected, looking at the two women, confused by the closeness between them. "Are you two- are you two a thing?"

   The two looked at each other, sharing a look, before turning back to Tony and saying, "Yes."

   "What?" Tony exclaimed. "How long has this been going on?"

   "Six months," (Name) stated as she took Natasha's hand in hers and held it.

   "Six months?!" He sputtered while the others, minus Steve, exchanged their own looks of confusion.

   "I thought (Name) was dating Steve," Clint commented.

   "That's what I thought too!" Tony practically shouted as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

   "To be honest, I thought Steve and Natasha were dating," Bruce calmly put out there.

   Thor nodded, "I thought much the same, Bruce."

   "Oh god, no," Steve chuckled. "Natasha and I are just friends, nothing more. Same goes with (Name)."

   Tony looked at Steve, his eyes scrutinizing him with suspicion. "You don't seem that surprised."

   "Oh, that's because I knew they were dating."

   Tony gaped anew, "You knew this entire time and you didn't tell anyone?"

   He shrugged. "It wasn't my place to tell. Besides, I figured the two wanted some privacy, considering how some people tend to make a big deal out of things they shouldn't." Steve stared right at Tony as he said these words.

   Natasha and (Name) exchanged another look before laughing at their friends. The others just stared at the pair, now even more lost then before. After a few moments, the laughter died down and (Name) leaned her head against the red head's shoulder, wary of her injuries. "So the secret's out, huh?"

   "Yeah," Natasha replied as she lazily stroked her girlfriend's back, drawing simple circles on her lower back.

   A brief pause filled the room before Tony felt the need to fill it, having had enough of being ignored for the sake of a rather tender moment between partners. "You know we're still in here, right?"

   Another moment of silence and then (Name) spoke, "Our friends are idiots, aren't they?"

   "Yes. Yes, they are." She could hear the smirk in her voice, which was further confirmed when Tony gave a shout of protest regarding his 'above average intelligence'. (Name) practically felt Natasha roll her eyes at the man in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?  
> Leave a like and/or let me know in the comments!  
> Want to request something?  
> You can do that here in the comments or on my Tumblr (notsoobviousfangirl)  
> Thanks for the read! :)


End file.
